Watching RTTE-A HTTYD fanfic
by FangirlOfDeath
Summary: When the norse seeress Vor brings together vikings and dragon riders alike from various times and tells them they must watch a series of episodes about their future chaos follows.
1. Intro to the story-not an actual chapter

**Intro to the story (not an actual chapter)**

So I've decided to do one of these stories that I think maybe everyone does at some point. Wait for it... A watching the Movie/series/2nd,movie or whatever fanfic. Yay. Probably not a good idea and I hope I actually keep it going and don't quit a few episodes in. I'm going to be having them watch RTTE and onwards (maybe?) because the first movie has been done a lot. I will not have the dragons there or Valka as I feel that would really convolute the story-line. So here are the people I will include.

**Past (Pre httyd):**

Hiccup

Astrid

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

Snotlout

Fishlegs

Stoick

Gobber

the berkians

**Future/kinda present (so I've decided they'll be from the 'dawn of the dragon racers' which is (I think) after all of RTTE is done)**

Hiccup

Astrid

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

Snotlout

Fishlegs

Heather

Dagur

It is possible that I will add some extra characters in later, but I'm really not sure yet and if I do it won't be until at least the first season is over and done with. I would also like to add that as I am having the Norse seeress Vor show them the episodes I want to give credit to a fanfic I read where someone did this. I am sorry to say I forgot their name and that I am kinda using their idea, but it was a brilliant idea and I wanted to use it so badly and nothing else really made sense. I also just want to say that hopefully this doesn't seem a lot like other fanfics you may have read as I've been reading a lot of these recently and it's possible it'll influence my writing a bit. Also (wow there are a lot of notes) I've realised that Dagur and the dragon riders relationship is kind of up in the air at the point of time where they come from, So if this deviates from the actual story I am so sorry. And now it is time for me to start writing the first chapter (it seems as though I may not sleep tonight). Hopefully I can get that out quickly enough and that updates remain consistent.

Goodbye from 'FangirlOfDeath'


	2. Vor the seeress and a head in a bucket

**Vor the seeress and a head in a bucket**

Hiccup had originally been against the dragon race as the riders were still getting over the effects of the recent battle with Krogan, Johann and the dragon hunters over the king of dragons; the BewilderBeast. He had been outvoted and honestly that was for the better. They all (himself included) needed to relax more and get back into the swing of things at Berk.

Astrid leaned against Hiccup's shoulder and sighed in exhaustion. The dragon riders were all a little tired as the dragon race had gone on longer than usual. Stormfly and Toothless curled around the two of them. She was so glad that the war with the Dragon hunters was finally over and they actually had time to mess around and relax, like they used to.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were hanging from the chained roof of the training arena conversing in whispers about their next prank. It was going to be on Not-So-Silent-Sven and the plan was to sneak into his paddock and paint his prized black sheep white. It was pure evil. Or pure Loki as they liked to put it.

Snotlout was lying on Hookfang's back snoring and sleep muttering about how he'd win over Ruff now that he was FINALLY over Astrid whom he had pined over until she and Hiccup had gotten betrothed. In hindsight he should've known he had no hope. A blind man could see that they were great together.

Fishlegs was busy stroking Meatlug and feeding her granite to soothe her exhaustion. He had discovered that she liked it best just a month ago and she had been delighted when he found a crevice filled with the stuff the previous week.

When the bright lights had appeared they had all been shocked. Who or What could have done this? And why were they the only ones being targeted. Astrid tried to attack them with her axe. Hiccup drew his flaming sword. Fishlegs threw granite at them. Snotlout charged blindly. Tuffnut swung chicken at them and Ruffnut attacked with her mace. But it was to no avail. None of their haphazard attacks seemed to have any effect on the orbs and soon they were all whisked away, leaving five confused dragons behind.

**PAGE BREAK**

'Okay...So what if Dagur and I visit perhaps once every month or two for maybe a week and you can be acting chieftess when Dagur and I are at Defenders of the wing island' Mala proposed from her spot at the table with Heather and her husband; Dagur. They had been trying for hours to find a solution to their problem. Ever since Mala and Dagur had gotten married, Dagur had had to split his time between his duties as King of Defenders of the wing island and as rightful Chief of the Berserkers. This was arduous work for all of them including Heather, who; during her brothers absence had to step up as acting chieftess, giving her very little time to meet up with her friends who lived on Berk.

'That's not a bad idea, but what about your island. You can't just leave it without a leader for a week multiple times' Heather pointed out.

'Well...' Mala began, her head resting on her fist in a sign of tiredness and exasperation. 'perhaps I could leave Throk in charge. He has after all been my right hand man for years and would certainly do a good job'.

'Yeah' Dagur said, warming up to the Idea.

'And I could visit Berk when you guys are here' Heather replied, looking extremely eager at the prospect of seeing her friends again after so long. Especially Astrid and Fishlegs, who she had to admit she had a bit of a crush on. He was just so unbelievably smart and strong and kind too. A quality not many Vikings actually possessed.

But all thoughts on the arrangements soon disappeared as the three of them were soon thrown into a panic as they were all engulfed in bright lights and were whisked away.

**PAGE BREAK **

Vor was pacing around the room, nervously muttering under her breath about how she would explain things to her guests once they arrived, whilst her brother bobbed lazily in his bathtub. Mimir had been decapitated in Vanaheim despite her futile attempts to change the course the future was set on and had only been resurrected very recently. She had missed him dearly, but he was seriously getting on her nerves.

'Hey' Mimir began 'So who are we bringing here, again' he asked for what Vor swore was the seventh time that day. She gritted her teeth.

'Like I said every other time you asked me this' She began to impatiently explain 'We are bringing the dragon riders from both past and present'. She paused as though she was checking that he understood so far. His head bobbed up and down in what she assumed was meant to be a nod.

'I understand, you know I'm not stupid' he said sounding rather insulted.

'Right sorry' Vor replied not at all sorry. 'And we're also bringing the past Vikings and Dagur, Heather and Mala from the present' She stopped and turned around to face his bathtub. 'Got it, because if I have to say it one more time you are spending the rest of this century in a mouldy bucket' she threatened.

'Yeah Yeah' he replied sarcastically, not believing her for one minute.A loud monotonous tone rang out through the building signalling that their guests had arrived at last.

'Right, get in the bucket. Now' Vor instructed her brother sternly.

'What' Mimir cried, aghast. He hated that thing with a passion.

'Don't you want to meet our guests' She teased with a raised eyebrow. Aaah, the glories of blackmail.

He succumbed and together the godly siblings went out to meet their guests.

**PAGE BREAK**

Being kidnapped and reappearing in a pile was not the Dragon Riders preferred method of travel. Nor was it Dagur, Heather or Mala's. After lots of yelling, punching and high pitched screams they had managed to disentangle themselves from each other. Looking around they found themselves in a large grand hall with high polished walls of dark wood. Candles lit up the room from their places hanging from the ceiling and shadows danced in the corners.

'Where are we?'Snotlout asked tentatively as though not sure how the others would respond to his question. He wasn't stupid and the others new that but sometimes it was really annoying when he pointed out the obvious, hence Astrid's answer.

'We obviously don't know that do we Snotlout' She replied scathingly, annoyance lacing her voice. Sometimes he really drove her insane with his dumb questions.

'Okay guys. Let's not get mad at each other' Hiccup yelled, successfully diffusing the situation. 'If we think about it, I'm sure we'll be able to find a way out of here. Wherever here is' He continued, muttering the last part under his breath. He didn't want his friends to be more scared than they already were.

Mala, taking control of the situation like the leader she was; said 'Considering the fact that we were whisked away by magical lights of some kind, I would imagine that whoever brought us here is a goddess. Who else could have this kind of power over our lives'

'Your right' Heather agreed taking a deep breath and trying to steady her rapid breathing by placing her hand over her heart. It didn't work.

A sudden creaking sound to their left took their attention away from their surroundings and they turned to see an impossibly ancient woman with slightly frizzy white hair and smile lines crinkling around her eyes and worry lines on her forehead. She wore a simple gown and seemed to radiate elegance. Apart from the fact that she was carrying a bucket in her arms.

'Hello, children' She said smiling kindly. No one voiced their discomfort at being called children. They were all adults thank you very much. Although they supposed to someone that old anyone under 50 would be a child.

'It's very nice to meet you all'

'Hey, lady. D'you know where we are?' Snotlout asked. Rather rudely one might add. Everyone groaned. Well...Almost everyone. Fishlegs was just staring in shock and Tuffnut was petting Chicken in an attempt to sooth her nerves. She squawked in indignation as a response.

'Well Of course I do' she replied lightly 'After all I am the one that brought you here'. Why? was what was on most of their minds at that point.

'Um' Astrid paused as she wasn't sure how to address such a woman, who obviously held such power and could very well be a goddess. 'What are you?' She hastened to add 'I mean, are you a goddess or?' She left the question hanging.

'Uh... I was born in Jotunheim so I at least have some giant blood, however I am the Vor the seeress of the Aesir gods' She paused as though unsure of where to go from there. 'Yes I suppose for this encounter you may think of me as a goddess' she finished.

'Oh. Okay then. Well...Why are we here? Your um...godliness' Ruffnut asked hesitantly. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but both she and her brother could be quite brilliant. And they also knew when to be gracious. This was one of those times.

'Well then. I suppose I should explain everything now then' She said. 'Right' she began 'So here's the basic gist of everything that has happened and everything that should happen. First of all, My brother and I have summoned' but she was abruptly stopped by Tuffnut.

'Brother? I don't see anyone else here' Ruffnut jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

'Aaah yes' Vor said 'That would be Mimir, he was killed in Vanaheim and was only recently resurrected' She paused 'As a decapitated head...He lives in my bathtub now. Or this bucket' She amended gesturing at the object they had seen in her hands earlier.

'Hi kids' Mimir said from his spot in the water. The majority screamed.

'Right as I was saying' Vor began again 'My brother and I summoned you all to watch your past at Dragon's Edge. However the catch is that we are also going to summon your past selves' Here she gestured at the dragon riders 'from before the fight with the read death and coincidentally also before the Hiccup shot down toothless. And later on once they've been introduced Throk and Atali. And once we've finished perhaps we shall move on to your future. That would be fun wouldn't it' She explained.

'How bout we stop freaking them out and take them to where they'll be watching it' Mimir suggested to his sister who was smiling very brightly albeit very fakely at their guests. 'You know...They might want to settle down before they meet their past selves'

'Right...Of course. Follow me this way'. They were all then lead down the hall and into a large room filled with couches, pillows and other fluffy bedding. 'Make yourselves at home' Vor said spreading her wrinkled arms wide. And, still in a daze from the information they had been given the Dragon Riders, Dagur, Heather and Mala sat down and made themselves comfortable and waited for the other guests to arrive.

**PAGE BREAK **

Meanwhile in the past the Berkiens were in the middle of a raid. Vikings ran haphazardly around swinging there weapons and screaming like true nutjobs.

Astrid was carrying a bucket of water back down the hill to put out a fire. This was an insult to her abilities she thought angrily. She was the best of the teens and should surely be fighting instead of carrying water. Although she wondered, as she ducked under a flaming piece of wood that had been flung her way by a hideous Zippleback _perhaps they had sent her because they didn't trust the others with such an important task. Yes _She smirked _that must be it._

Snotlout and the twins had been busy fighting a blue/purple gronckle when the lights had appeared. Well...fighting was one word for it, but they had actually been too busy arguing with each other over the right technique that the dragon had gotten bored, picked them up and dumped them in a nearby pond where they continued to argue their points.

Fishlegs was hurriedly getting his sword repaired at the forge when they had been whisked away. He had struck up a conversation with Hiccup, something he would never have done had the other teens been around and it had been rather pleasant. Hiccup had shown him a half-finished invention that was supposed to shoot bolas though Fishlegs had noticed him grimace every time he said something nice or asked a question too eagerly. He supposed it had something to do with his over-enthusiasm.

Hiccup was extremely confused when Fishlegs had begun to talk to him. He had thought that all the teens hated him, even if Fishlegs and Astrid had never been downright mean or cruel to him they had never intervened either. He supposed that Astrid just couldn't be bothered. She was the best warrior of the group and therefore wasn't scared of the others at all. Fishlegs however had always been a bit odd. And...Hiccup assumed was only above him due to his size. Wow the others were like a pack of wolves. They even had a pecking order.

Gobber had been working in the forge that raid and had been the one to mend Fishlegs' sword. As he sharpened it he had heard some of Hiccup and Fishlegs' conversation. It had been rather strained as though neither of them really knew how to act. It had been then, just as he was beginning to ponder the reason for this when the bright lights had appeared

Stock on the other hand had been leading a group of Vikings in an attack against three Monstrous Nightmares.

'CHARGE' he had yelled. This was responded to with a roar of approval and quite soon all three had been subdued. However their victory was short lived as all of them as well as everyone else on the island had disappeared in an array of golden lights.

**PAGE BREAK **

The residents of Berk woke up inside a grand hall with a tall wooden ceiling lit with golden candles. Waiting for them was an old woman (even older than Gothi) with very white hair and intense eyes that were peering down at them.

'What are we doing here, ya witch?' Stoick yelled angrily at the woman. She waved her hand and he fell silent.

'My name is Vor and I am the seeress of the Aesir gods. I am not a witch as you seem to believe and the reason that my brother and I have brought you here is to watch your future. Your future selves are here too. Well some of them. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut Ruffnut you may sit with your future selves as they are present' The woman explained dutifully. 'Now follow me'.

Completely stunned the Vikings of Berk followed Vor through her fortress of a house and into a room filled with chairs, pillows, blankets, and a white screen. And residing on one side of said screen were nine people, six of which were somewhat familiar. The other three they were certain they had never met.

'Yes' Vor said 'Meet your future selves' She smiled kindly. Then sensing their confusion another voice said:

'Hey Sis, they might be wondering who the others are. Huh. Maybe' The voice came from a bucket.

'Yes, Yes. I know. Introductions all round' Vor replied. She paused 'And what do I have to do to get you to shut up while we do it' She added sounding extremely exasperated.

'A nice golden bathtub to reside in would be nice' and in reply to the statement Vor waved her hand and a gold bathtub appeared. She picked up the bucket and; heaving tipped the contents (which included a head) into the bath.

'My brother Mimir' She said gesturing to the head 'He was decapitated in Vanaheim And was dead until recently. Despite how much, I may have missed him, he's already driven me to the brink of insanity. Now introductions. Well...the people from the future can introduce themselves. NO SPOILERS. Remember that.'

'Right' Astrid started them off 'I'm Astrid Hofferson and I'm nineteen years old'. The past Hiccup and Snotlout couldn't help but gape slightly at how beautiful she had become. The older Hiccup couldn't help but smirk proudly at that, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Astrid _was_ gorgeous.

Continuing on he introduced himself.

'Hiccup Haddock, 19 years old' he said hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He could see everyone's jaws drop to the floor. Sure he had changed but not that much. Right? Astrid couldn't help but laugh out loud at his hilarious expression.

'I'm Snotloud Jorgenson and I am also nineteen years old'. The people of the past looked slightly surprised at the fact that he hadn't added anything else onto his title. After that the twins and Fishlegs introduced themselves and these didn't shock the others that much. And then it was time for Dagur, Heather and Mala to introduce themselves.

'I'm Dagur the Deranged'. This one came with lots of shouts of outrage as many of th Berkiens had heard rumours about him. It took five minutes for the dragon riders to assure them he had changed. They however, did leave out the fact that in the aspects of the future they were about to witness, he would try to kill them multiple times.

'Mala. Queen of Defenders of the Wing Island'

'And I'm Heather. I don't think I can really give you much more info then that.' Which left many confused.

'Right' Vor said attempting to diffuse the tension in the room 'You may sit wherever you like, but if you try thto hurt someone you bounce back due to a force field'

Younger Hiccup sat with his older self. Astrid did the same. As did Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. The rest of the Vikings sat on chairs on the other side of the screen which soon lit up with the words:

**Dragon Eye of the Beholder pt1**

**Okay, it seems as though I have survived the first chapter. Although the ending wasn't really that good. It seemed quite rushed, but I needed to get the story going. I think in a while I might change the format as a lot of things didn't work on my iPad. Nothing else seems important to make note of. So onto the next chapter. YAY!!!**

**Goodbye from FangirlOfDeath**


	3. AN

Okay so I've have come to the decision that I will continue writing this some other time because my writing skills are far too under-developed to write all these characters and how they would react, because you have to really know them and I just don't. So this is going on a temporary HIATUS, **However **I have nearly finished the first actual chapter so I'll update that some time soon. Also for people in the Harry Potter fandom I have started (well when I say started I mean come up with an idea I will probably do in the near future) a Next Generation time travel fanfic. So very sorry for this but I feel that this will really help the actual story by the time I write it as I have very little experience at the moment and this kind of story is actually very difficult to write.

Again Very Sorry

~FangirlOfDeath


End file.
